The known apparatuses for microdermabrasion have three remarkable disadvantages:
The European patent application EP-A-0 324 448 (L.I.C.A. of Rosso & C. Snc) and the European patent application EP-A-O 318 042 (Molinari et al.) concern two apparatuses for the micro-abrasion of human epidermis. These devices do not solve either the aforesaid particular hygienic problems or those concerning the obstruction of the circuits. Furthermore, with regard to the handle described in EP-A-0 318 042 (Molinari et al.), it must be specified that it is very expensive for its structure and material. Also apparatuses using monobloc handles made of a glassy material (in particular tempered Pyrex.TM. have been developed. In this case the handles do not show particular problems concerning obstruction or sterilization, but, because of the particular material they are made of, they are rapidly worn out, thus becoming thinner, so that they could even hurt the patients. All three apparatuses require the pouring out of the crystals, both in the loading and in the unloading phase. Therefore there could be a dispersion of crystals in the environment. If these crystals were used crystals mixed with particles of abraded tissue, there would be a dispersion of potentially infecting material. Furthermore U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,962 (Holbrook et al.) illustrates an improved bottle which can be used for collecting the body fluids of patients in hospital operating rooms. In this bottle the cartridge is closed by means of a quick lock. However, nowhere in U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,962 is it specified that the cartridge filled with unused liquid can be utilized in the following treatment to contain the used liquid.